Many distributed systems require a publish-subscribe data exchange in where applications publish data samples, which become available to remote applications interested on them. In sparse publish-subscribe systems, the subscriber applications subscribe only to a subset of the data published in the system. As the number of subscribers increases it is important to optimize bandwidth usage as well as CPU and memory consumption in order to scale.
The Object Management Group (OMG) Real-Time Publish-Subscribe Protocol (RTPS) has become one of the most relevant wire protocols for publish-subscribe communications. RTPS is the wire protocol for Data Distribution Service (DDS), a specification of a publish-subscribe middleware created in response to the need to standardize a data-centric publish-subscribe programming model for distributed systems. The increasing number of systems using DDS and RTPS for publish-subscribe make necessary addressing the scalability problem derived from adding more subscribers to an RTPS systems.
The present invention addresses the problem of scaling the data exchange and filtering operations in sparse publish-subscribe systems using RTPS.